


Pregnant.

by ranae654



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nausea, Protective!Stiles, Reader Insert, Teen Pregnancy, vomiting but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: Brett and Y/N have been together for nearly six months but she comes to a discovery that could change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this let me know...

This can't be right, it had to be a mistake, maybe a faulty test? Although the other two also being positive didn't really support that this was a mistake. How were you going to have a kid? You're only in high school, you're supposed to have your whole future planned out but this changed everything. How were you going to tell Brett? The two of you had only been dating for nearly six months, this was not part of your agenda, and you were fairly certain that this was not part of his either.  
Sure, he had never let you down, and he was always there for you, even when the two of you argued he was always the first to apologize and in the sweetest way, but this time was different. You were letting him down in the worst way possible, you were making him responsible for another life that he may not have even wanted. Either way you had to tell him somehow, no one else could find out before him, it was only fair. You then decided that after school ended you would go with him to lacrosse practice like you always do and tell him then, after he's done of course.  
"Hey Y/N, you ready to go to school?" You looked to your door to find your hyperactive brother Stiles there, pulling you out of your thoughts. You plastered on a fake smile, grabbing your bag off of your bed. "You bet." He looked at you weirdly, and left the room with you following behind.  
It wasn't any lie that Stiles was the least supportive of your relationship with Brett, he couldn't stand the guy and he didn't understand how you could, especially after all the drama with your best friend Liam. In all reality the most supportive people of your relationship is Scott and Lydia. Scott was supportive because he still trusted Brett and he knew him and could read him better then anyone else in the pack, he could see the good in him and how well he treats you so he had no issues with him. Lydia on the other hand just supported the two of you together because she thought he was attractive and you two really hit it off when you met, no thanks to her. You had to give both of them credit for seeing the good in your relationship with Brett.  
Your dad, as he should be, is still a little bit weary of him. Mostly because he's dating his "little girl". You could remember the first time he met your ex-boyfriend Isaac, he was extremely over protective about that but he learned to love him. Actually he was sort of shocked and upset that you two broke up but it was for the best, him falling for Allison and all.  
Stiles then pulled in the school parking lot where the pack was waiting for the two of you. "Okay well have a-" You were quick to get out of the car, avoiding him and anyone else to the best of your ability. You just wanted to get through the day without any questions about the way you've been acting lately.  
Stiles watched you from a distance, with a somewhat concerned but at the same time confused look as he walked over to Scott. "Something's off about her." Stiles looked back at Scott, now fully concerned. "Well what is it?"  
"I don't know, I don't think it's necessarily bad she just smells anxious, afraid, and a little on edge but whatever it is, I can't really tell if we should be worried or not." All of the pack looked at you suspiciously as you walked off, into the school.   
As soon as you were inside Brett was there at his locker, talking to a few friends when he saw you. "Hey baby." He walked over to you, going to place a kiss to your lips. Right away he could tell something was wrong when you didn't return it, and turned your face away. "Um, is everything alright? Did I do something?"   
"No, no! Not at all I just- I don't feel well." Concern immediately took over his face and he settled his hands gently on the sides of your arms. "Is there anything I can do? Are you in pain?" You pulled away from him, slowly walking away while rubbing at your forehead as a headache began to form. "I just wanna be alone. Please, don't worry about me, I'll see you at practice okay?" He nodded, concern still etched on his face but you couldn't think about that right now. Any sound just made your headache even worse.  
The day went by so slow it felt like it would never end. You ignored the pack and Brett all day, sure it made you feel bad but any social interaction was just going to make you feel even more sick.  
By the time school was out, you felt like you wanted to die, the nausea stuck with you all day, it was terrible, especially when your lunch decided not to stay down. When you walked out of the school Brett and Stiles were both waiting by the jeep for you, not speaking a word to each other with their arms crossed. As soon as Brett saw you he rushed over to you, but didn't get too close since he knew how you were when you're sick. "Y/N where have you been? I've been worried about you all day, what's going on? I'm not trying to bombard you with questions but the past few days you haven't been yourself." Stiles rolled his eyes as he stayed back. As if Brett knew more about you than he did, he could never.  
"I'll tell you after lacrosse practice, I promise. You're right I haven't been myself these past few days, and I will tell you everything, just please go to practice."   
You could tell he was contemplating on what to do and you really hoped he would trust you enough to go along with your idea. It felt like minutes but was probably seconds when he finally, but cautiously decided. "......Alright. Just stay in my sight please." You nodded, and he pulled you slowly into a soft hug, placing a kiss on the top of your head. "Okay, let's go." The two of you began to walk off and Stiles stood back by his jeep, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. "Unbelievable!"   
All of practice you sat away from Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Allison. They would glance over at you every once in awhile, confused as to why you weren't with them, cheering on your boyfriend. You had gotten endless texts from Lydia, asking if you were alright but you just ignored them all. Brett, had his eyes glued on you practically the whole practice, and it threw his game off but he did not care about that, he just cared about you.  
It finally ended, and the first thing he did was jog over to you. You got off the bleachers, and stood in front of him. "Okay so, what's going on?" He looked down at your hands and saw that they were shaking as the hang from your sides. He immediately took your hands in his and stepped closer to you. "Babe, you're shaking." He placed his hands in yours and you just couldn't. You were lost for words. "I-" Just looking into his eyes and knowing that what you were about to tell him could ruin any future you could have with him, broke your heart, this will ruin his life. Thoughts began rushing through your head and before you knew it a wave of nausea ran through you, stronger than ever and soon enough you were running to the nearest trash can. Brett followed after you. "Y/N!" Your best friend Lydia, and the rest of the pack watched in concern, including your brother Stiles, no one moved though. They knew how easily overwhelmed you become by a certain amount of people surrounding you so they allowed Brett to take care of it.   
He dropped everything in his hands and pulled your hair, gently behind your head as you spilled the contents from your stomach into the bin.  
Your hands gripped at the sides as you tried to steady yourself.  
God did you hate this, the vomiting, the anxiety, the nausea, the stress, it was all too much. Once you were done you wiped at your mouth and Brett being the wonderful boyfriend already had a piece of gum ready for you. "Thank you." You groaned slightly at the discomfort of your stomach and looked passed Brett and saw all of your friends standing there, pretending not to stare, it was embarrassing. "Y/N, what is going on? You've been getting sick a lot lately, it worries me." You unwrapped the piece of gum, and stuck it in your mouth before brushing your hair behind your ear. "Um, can we talk somewhere more private?" Brett look behind him and saw them staring and nodded. "Yeah. My parents aren't home so, my place alright?" You nodded and he picked up his bag, and swiftly wrapped his arm around your shoulders, leading you to his car. "Alright let's go." As you passed the pack they didn't say anything when Brett gave them a look that said 'I've got this. Don't say anything'.  
He opened the door for you and helped you into the car before sliding into the drivers seat, taking off slowly.  
His hand had not left yours the entire ride and he tried once more to ask if you wanted to talk about in the car but you didn't respond so he let it go.  
When he pulled in the driveway the two of you got out of the car and he went to unlock the door.  
The two of you ended up in his bedroom since that was where you felt the most comfortable.  
He shut the door as you sat down on his bed. When he turned around he noticed you looked slightly uncomfortable which was rather odd since you've been in his room an extensive amount of times and neither of you had, had any bad memories in there so he just raised his eyebrows as he walked over to you. "You know, you can take your shoes off if your uncomfortable. You can lye down too, if it would help any?" You shook your head and began to take your shoes off. "No, no! I'm sorry, I'm just- well I'm comfortable you've never made me uncomfortable it's just- um- what I'm about to tell you I don't know how you'll react and it scares the living shit out of me that I could lose you from this."   
"Whoa, whoa Y/N." He sat down on the bed beside you, settling one hand on your knee and the other on your arm. "I assure you that whatever it is, you are not going to lose me. No way in hell are you going to lose me. I love you and I will always be here, now tell me...please." He lowered his voice to be softer than it was before, almost soothingly calm. "What is it?" You moved your hair out of your face before bringing your feet up on the bed, criss-crossing them. "Okay, okay. This is- This is really big but um- I- I'm pregnant." You didn't want to see his reaction you really didn't. As soon as the words came out you collapsed down onto his bed, your head landing on his pillow. He turned around slowly while you were fiddling with the bottom of your sleeves to your jacket.   
When you look up at him his eyes are very subtle, and he doesn't look affected at all. He also brings his feet up on the bed and lays on his stomach beside you, slightly on top of you.  
"Y/N, baby." Brett gently caresses your cheek, looking you deeply in the eyes.  
A tear slips out before you could stop it but at this moment you could only let three words slip through your lips. "I'm scared Brett." His thumb swipes at the tear as you sniffle. Your hands somehow find their way to each other and intertwine. "And that is perfectly normal, and assumed but you know what? I am always going to be here, by your side, supporting you one hundred percent. And you wanna know a secret? I know as the boyfriend I'm supposed to be strong but I'm a little scared myself to be honest." He chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood, making you laugh, and smile wide. "There's that smile I love to see." You scooted in closer to him, wrapping your arms around his torso, and pulling him down toward you.  
His hand lightly brushed down your shoulder as he layed a light kiss to your cheek. As affectionate as he was, you still couldn't help but cry and all that he could really do right now was just be there for you, nothing was going to make this go away, it was terrifying.  
How Brett was able to be so calm right now you had absolutely no idea but you couldn't deny that it was nice to know that he really did love you and wouldn't leave you no matter what happened. All you needed right now was him in your arms and just to feel and smell him next to you and that's just what you had.


End file.
